Feverish
by Daktasinsanity
Summary: Malfoy is only trying to do his job but Potter manages to cause trouble. Malfoy would have never guessed how and where his work day would end. Pairing of HP/DM


**Author's Notes:** This story was insipred by a friend of mine. To be honest, now that I think about it, she only said she had a fever and then I got this idea for this fic.

This has been completely spontaneously written. Took me 5 hours to complete, ofc I did other things as I wrote this by hand, 7 pages on paper.

Forgive me for typos, I always miss a few!

But here we go, enjoy this one-shot!

**Feverish**

Harry was drinking his morning tea when he heard his fireplace roar. It was a sign that someone had just flooded in. His hand stopped mid way to his mouth and he waited for his wards to settle. Since they were not screaming, he knew that his visitor had no ill intensions towards him. He heard someone dusting themselves off in the living room. He took a sip of his tea and put the cup back down on the kitchen table.

"Potter!"

Harry stayed seated but smiled now that he knew who it was.

"You little Globberworm, get in here at this instant!"

Harry chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting patiently for his guest to find him. He heard some angry mumbling and hurried footsteps.

Soon the kitchen door was kicked in. "You bitch, time to pay for your crimes!" A spell was fired at Harry but he dodged it. The kitchen table cracked and everything on it crashed on the floor.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed. "You didn't have to do that!" he had his wand ready pointing at his fuming guest just in case there was another shot coming.

"You just don't get it, do you Potter? Time to get off that high horse of yours and start doing your job."

"What part of it am I not doing?"

"Do you have any idea what I have been doing ever since I got assigned as your PR manager? All you ever do is cause trouble at work. Do you have any idea what I needed to say in order to justify your more than violent and odd way of arresting people. More than once you have been found at the scene of the crime not wearing your pants or shirt. Do you do it to make my life difficult? Everyone thinks you are some kind of pervert. I am starting to believe so as well.

Harry sighed. "Honestly, I had no other option but to use such tactics and only one time I had nothing else to tie the guy with than my pants. Who really cares how they are arrested as long as they are. Give it a rest, Malfoy."

The blond fumed. "How the hell am I going to do that! It is I who has to face the press in your stead." His wand was still firmly pointed at Harry.

Harry shrugged, "Maybe this is why no one else wanted the job?"

Malfoy was silent for some time until he lowered his wand and took a seat on a chair next to the ruined table. He slumped down with a sigh. "I'd handle it but things you do are so extreme at times and truth sounds ridiculous. I just don't know what to say." Malfoy sounded defeated.

Harry lowered his own wand as well and got up on his feet. He fixed the table with a wave of his wand. It had been a while since he had seen Malfoy looking so defeated and openly showing it.

"Not to mention there is numerous pictures of you going about with young men. I'd like to know how do you want me to handle those. I've tried to deny everything but it seems like it just increases everyone's thirst to know what you are doing with these said men."

Harry brushed off some dust on his jeans. "Listen, Malfoy, the reason why I have not told you anything is because I want to keep it private even from you."

Malfoy's head snapped up. "What?! Does this mean you are gay?"

"And why does this surprise you. Mr. PR manager?"

"I just thought..." Malfoy fell silent and looked as if he was deep in thought. In the mean while Harry set the table up for two. He poured a cup of his speacial tea for Malfoy too.

"This wakes you up like nothing else," he said and offered him the cup.

Malfoy took it and sipped but spat the liquid out as soon as possible. "What the hell is this shit?!"

"Dragon pee."

"Dragons don't pee," Malfoy spluttered.

"Exaclty."

Malfoy looked confused. "Anyways, I thought this gay thing would be a misunderstanding like those weird tactics of yours to arrest people."

"What part did you misunderstand?" Harry asked as he sat down the to other side of the fixed table.

"Eh?"

"You saw the pictures, cute ain't they?" Harry said grinning. He sipped his tea and let out a sigh of appreciation.

Malfoy was looking at him with his eyes wide open. Harry bursted out laughing. "You should see your face," he said, smiling brightly. "You should learn how to relax, Malfoy. You are going to kill yourself one of these days with worry."

Malfoy's expression did not change much but suddenly he bursted into tears. "I hate you, Potter."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Malfoy threw his head back and fell silent. Harry drank his tea and waited for Malfoy to collect himself back together.

"So," Malfoy began. "You are telling me that.."

Harry waited for him to say it.

"That you are just pulling my leg?" Malfoy straigthened his neck and looked at Harry.

Harry grinned. "To be honest, Malfoy, what does it matter if it's true as long as you control the truth?"

"That IS my job, you don't need to tell me how to do it."

"I'm sorry but it sounded like you needed some help."

Malfoy looked a bit angry. "No, the issue is and probably will always be that you cannot control yourself and how you present yourself in public places. You just cannot walk into the Ministry of Magic in your boxers." Malfoy said and brought the tea cup to his lips.

"But I looked hot in those, right?"

Malfoy's tea went flying across the air. He coughed a few times. "Really? I did not look at it that way."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Because I heard that you collect all the articles about me in a secret little box of yours." It seemed it was possible for Malfoy to go even more pale than he was already. "Where is that cool and collected man I see in the public, Malfoy?" His PR manager was speechless again. "Oh come on, Malfoy, live a little."

The blond closed his eyes and almost banged his head against the table top. "Did I tell you that I hate you?"

"Many times, darling." Harry laughed as he heard Malfoy sigh at his words.

"So do you want me to tell them that these men are your boytoys or something?" Malfoy asked his face still against the table.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe we could try that. It would give me a nice reputation."

"Nice, my ass," Malfoy grunted.

"Yes, it is very nice. A bit too skinny, though. You should have kept the Quidditch practise up."

Malfoy's head snapped up and his fist came down on the table with a bang. "Will you cut it out or I'll forget your "wishes" and say whatever I want to those damn reporters."

"Like what? That I have an orgy with young hot guys every now and then? You are just going to make them jealous. Soon they woud be on you like hounds asking if you had taken any part in them. I could always send in a letter telling all about our nights together."

"Pfft!" Malfoy threw his hands up and slammed them on the table. He hovered over Harry. "You little dinglestunk! You should take this seriously."

"Why? All I am going to lose is a few old fans and get a bunch of new ones."

"Don't you want to get married and have kids? How on earth are you going to find a wife that can take the gay bullshit thrown at her all the freaking time. Think about your kids, what the hell are you going to tell them. 'oh yeah, daddy was just messing with everyone's heads back then!'"

"That could work. Besides who said I want to get married?"

"Argh!" Malfoy pushed himself away from the table. "I give up!"

Harry rose up as well. "No, no, Malfoy."

The blond whirled around and was about to ask what it was that Harry wanted but they collided and he ended up on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Harry kneeled beside him. "Now that I really look at you, you don't look so good," he said placing a hand on Malfoy's forehead. "You are running a high fever! Why did you come here in a condition like this."

Malfoy didn't get a chance to protest before he was whisked away in Harry's arms to the bedroom.

"Put me down, Stinkywaggle!"

"You should rest. I hear there is rather bad virus out there," Harry said and laid him down.

"But I don't have to do it here," Malfoy answered back. "I can go home and die in piece."

"You won't die," Harry said gently.

"I know that!" Malfoy exclaimed. "I wish I would. Then I wouldn't have to put up with your crap."

Harry tucked him in. "Don't say that. Now relax and I'll get something to bring the fever down."

Malfoy rolled his eyes but stayed put. The soft bed felt really nice under his sore muscles.

As promised Harry came back in a few minute with a hot bowl of something that smelled really good. "Here," Harry said giving the bowl to Malfoy. "Drink this and you'll feel better, I guarantee it."

Malfoy did as he was told and true to Harry's words the medicine kicked in rather quickly. He gave the bowl back to Harry and himself comfortable on the bed. "Mind if I close my eyes for a minute or two?"

Harry shook his head. "Not at all, sleep as long as you like."

Malfoy closed his eyes and fell asleep before he knew it. When he woke up it was dark. He blinked couple of times but couldn't see anything. He figured the curtains must have been closed. He snuggled back into the warmth of his pillow. His pillow was too hard to be the same he laid his head on when he fell asleep. He realised his pillow had a heart beat as well. He quickly lifted his head and touched his pillow. Yes, he was sure he was not alone in the bed.

"You know, it is rude to keep touching someone without their consent," his pillow said.

"I'm sorry, I am not sure I am awake yet." He felt Harry taking his hand in his own. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly as he felt Harry lips on his palm.

"Something I should have done years ago," was Harry's answer.

Only then did he realise Harry had a his another arm around him and hold him in place. "But, Potter, you-"

He was interrupted by Harry. "I what? Do you know how delicious you look when you sleep? I had to darken the room to be able to just be here."

"This joke is going too far, Potter."

"Why won't you call me by my name?"

"Potter..."

"No, the other one. You are a smart man, Draco."

"This is not a funny joke, Potter."

"Who said this was a joke? Didn't you listen to me when I told you earlier that I was gay?"

"But you said.."

"I didn't say anything else. You came up with the joke idea on your own."

Malfoy tried to pull his hand free but Harry tightened his hold of it. Next thing he knew he was pulled upwards by it and kissed.

Harry's hand let go and moved behind his head to deepen to kiss. Malfoy grunted in disapproval against Harry's lips but he was not let go.

He pushed Harry away, escaping the delicious lips. "Stop," he breathed out heavily. "I should go before this gets out of hand."

"Why?" Harry reached to grab hold of his hand again. "What harm does it do even if this gets out of hand?"

"You can't be serious," Malfoy stated rather than asked. "I have no idea how long I slept, it must be late." He tried his best to get out of the situation. "I have work to do."

"You slept the whole day. Your work is done for today."

"Whole day? You must have slipped me something. I bet there was something in that hot drink you gave me."

"You don't trust me at all, Draco."

"Indeed, I don't," he lied. He would have trusted the other man with his life.

Harry placed a brief kiss on his lips. "For some reason I do not believe you."

Malfoy tried to slither out of Harry grasp. "Please let me go. We really should just forget about this and get back to normal day rhythm."

Harry sighed. "What are you so afraid of? The media eating you up if we start dating? I should tell you that all those pictures were made up. I wanted to have your attention. I wanted to see your reaction."

Malfoy swallowed hard, turning his head away which caused Harry to kiss him gently on the cheek. He slumbed down and rested his head against Harry's chest.

"Yes," Malfoy admitted. "I am scared of public opinion. I was raised under the pressure of never doing anything that could be printed in the wrong light."

"We are not kids anymore," Harry said softly, sinking his fingers into the soft blond hair.

Malfoy sighed. "Maybe I not ready to give up everything I have worked up to be for you."

"What would you lose? The respect of bunch of people you don't even know?" Harry continued to touch his hair in a soothing way. "I think people would not care. Of course the reporters would swarm us at first but what matters is that I can trust you and you can trust me. No matter what they throw at us."

"What if our relationship is doomed to fail? What if you grow tired of me in a few weeks?"

Harry wanted to laugh but controlled himself. "How long have you been my PR manager? No, let me rephrase it, how long have we known each other?"

Now Malfoy lifted his head and turned to face Harry. "But most of that time was spend hating each other."

"Draco, now.. I never seriosuly hated you. I just disliked the way you did things. Over the years I found out why I could not just simply ignore you like I could all the other people I disliked."

"But.."

"No buts, Draco," Harry said sternly. "Will you have me or not?"

Malfoy was at loss of words. He wanted to say yes right away but he was still scared of the change. What he was most afraid of was that he might lose himself into this realtionship. Harry was very important to him and he might get so absorbed in his love that if Harry left him his world would collapse. He knew himself and he knew would utterly devote himself to Harry.

He bit his lower lip before answering, "You will not be able to get rid of me."

"I don't want to be rid of you, you silly bludger," Harry said and ruffled his hair. "So what do you say? Am I allowed to do dirty things to you in private and only hold your hand in public?" Harry teased him.

Malfoy rolled his eyes but smiled. "Deal," he said and so began their live together. For the record, Malfoy never came to regret his decision.


End file.
